An airbag module is typically positioned symmetrically in front of a passenger, i.e., symmetrically with the passenger""s central bodyline, for protecting the passenger against a frontal impact. For protecting the driver, an airbag module is thus placed in the steering wheel, and for protecting the front passenger, another airbag module is placed in the dashboard. The front passenger""s airbag module, however, takes up valuable space, which can be otherwise usable for placing other instrument panels or other uses, such as a larger front compartment. Accordingly, it is desirable to place the front passenger airbag module at another location.
In this regard, a German patent publication, DE 196 24 371 A1, discloses an airbag module fitted in the center console of the vehicle. An airbag is design to deploy essentially transversely with respect to the vehicle travel direction. This is disadvantageous in that the front passenger can be struck from the side or that the airbag may not be placed in its intended protective position, namely in front of the passenger.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,497 discloses an airbag module arranged on the backrest of a vehicle seat. The airbag module has two airbags that are connected to each other via valves. When the airbag module activates, one of the two airbag deploys. This airbag is positioned between the occupant and the side door. When the deployed airbag reaches a certain pressure, its valves open to deploy the other airbag transversely across the occupant. Even with this arrangement, there is the risk of the later deploying airbag striking the side of the occupant or that the airbag may not be placed in its intended position, namely in front of the passenger.
Accordingly, there is a need for an airbag module that reliably deploys the airbag from the front of the occupant. The present invention addresses this need.
The present invention relates to an airbag module designed to deploy its airbag component in front of the occupant. One aspect of the present invention relates to an airbag module, another one to an airbag arrangement, and another one to a method of deploying an airbag.
The airbag arrangement and the method can include the airbag module according to the present invention. In this respect, the airbag module includes a module housing, an airbag, and a gas generator. The housing can have a connection opening. The airbag can also have a connection opening. The airbag is connected to the housing with the connection openings aligned with each other. The airbag can have a first chamber, a second chamber separated from the first chamber by a separation line, and an overflow opening communicating the first and second chambers. The gas generator can supply gas to the airbag via the connection openings.
The airbag connection opening is provided on one side of the first chamber and the overflow opening is provided on an opposite side of the first chamber. When the airbag deploys, the separation line between the first and second chambers is positioned substantially transversely with respect to a longitudinal axis of the vehicle. The airbag is twisted about the module housing, substantially about an axis of the housing connection opening so that as the first chamber inflates, the first chamber rests against a vehicle part and applies or generates a torque against which the first chamber can be stably positioned. The second chamber expands in front of and toward a vehicle seat or the occupant after the first chamber has been stably positioned.
The first chamber is shorter and smaller than the second chamber. The smaller chamber can be a separate pocket provided in the airbag. The pocket can be connected to opposite sides of the airbag at at least one point on each side via seams or catch straps. The airbag has a lower panel and an upper panel connected to each other with a circumferential seam. The lower panel can have the airbag connection opening that connects the airbag to the module housing. The pocket can be attached to the circumferential seam and can be connected in a central region in a curved manner to the lower and upper panels. The airbag can be rectangular and can have rounded corners in an unfolded, non-inflated state.
The airbag can be configured to deploy in three sequential phases, which comprises a) a first phase in which the airbag deploys vertically out of the housing connection opening, b) a second phase in which the airbag deploys substantially laterally, and c) a third phase in which the airbag deploys rearwardly, toward the passenger.
The module housing can be cup-shaped for accommodating the airbag in a folded, uninflated state, and can be arranged under a vehicle dashboard, into which the gas generator protrudes from below.
The airbag arrangement and the method can include the above features of the airbag module. The airbag module can be arranged along a center of a vehicle dashboard, and the housing connecting opening can be located on the upper side of the dashboard facing the center of the vehicle, and the overflow opening can be provided on a side of the airbag facing the right-hand side of the vehicle. The airbag in an unfolded, non-inflated position can extend obliquely in the direction of a front passenger.
The airbag can be folded and positioned inside the housing with the airbag connection opening downward, and the first and second chambers tucked inside the housing, and the rest of the airbag lying thereover in the housing.
The airbag is twisted about 45xc2x0 with respect to the longitudinal axis of the vehicle. The vehicle part can be a windshield or an A-pillar of the vehicle.
The method can comprise providing the airbag module, providing the airbag connection opening on one side of the first chamber and the overflow opening on an opposite side of the first chamber, placing the separation line between the first and second chambers substantially transversely with respect to a longitudinal axis of the vehicle, connecting the airbag twisted about the module housing, substantially about an axis of the housing connection opening so that as the first chamber inflates, the first chamber rests against a vehicle part and generates or applies a torque against which the first chamber is stably positioned, and inflating the second chamber after the first chamber has been stably positioned.
The method can also comprise providing the airbag module, providing the connection opening on one side of the first chamber and the overflow opening on an opposite side of the first chamber, substantially vertically moving the airbag out of the housing to a substantially horizontally oriented opening formed in a dashboard of the vehicle, substantially laterally moving, e.g., toward the A-pillar, the first and second chambers by inflating the first chamber, and moving the second chamber toward a vehicle seat by inflating the second chamber via the overflow opening.